


After A Long Day

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Lodoss-tou Senki | Record of Lodoss War
Genre: F/M, smut without plot, terrible attempt at an 18+ story, terrible attempt at dirty talk, terrible fantasy dialogue, yeah this story isn't very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Feeling exhausted after a long day, Deed decides to have a little fun with Parn... and he's more than happy to play along.
Relationships: Deedlit/Parn (Lodoss-tou Senki)





	After A Long Day

Parn sat down on the edge of the inn bed, slowly taking off his armor as he looked across the room towards his elven companion. 

“That was a real slog, I'm feeling more and more worn out just thinking about it,” he said, his chest piece making a loud thud as it slammed down on the wooden floor. 

“I know, I'm not the only one who's tired after that,” she replied, getting her hair in order. 

“You're tired? I thought elves were light on their feet and didn't feel exhaustion the way that we humans did,” Parn said playfully. 

“Just because we don't clomp around as loud as the other races doesn't mean we can't feel a bit low on energy sometimes,” she replied. “Then again, that's one of the things I like most about humans, you don't try as hard to hide things as elves do.”

“How do you know that?”

“Your reaction to this is proof enough.” she said before quickly loosening her clothes and letting them all fall to the ground, revealing every inch of her well sculpted body to him. 

Parn quickly scanned his lovers body before responding, “Well, I guess you're right about that.” 

Deedlit chuckled, “Like I said, I like that, if you tried to be more subtle, I might not no that you wanted me to do this.” 

Deed moved forward before loosening Parn's pants to reveal his already erect manhood. She quickly moved towards his member, gently licking the tip before slowly taking it into her mouth, sliding her soft tongue along the top of his shaft as she moved her head in a slow but steady up and down motion, locking eyes with him as she did so. In response, he proceeded to lean over towards her, lowering his hand down to her nether regions before he proceeded to rub his fingers against her sensitive clitoris. This feeling caused her to moan, sending a vibration that made him quiver in pleasure. After some time of this, the Deed ceased her actions and stood up. 

“That was a fun warm up, but let's get to the real action shall we,” Deed said, leaning Parn back into the bed before removing his clothes and climbing on top of him. 

After lining everything up, she slowly let him slide his way into her, savoring every moment as she could feel more and more of his length brush against her inner walls. Once he was all the way inside, she slowly began to rock her hips back and forth, filling both of them with a deep pleasure. As she increased her speed, Parn reached around and grabbed Deeds ass tightly, causing her to squeal in surprise. 

“Feeling adventurous are we?” she said playfully. 

“I'm sorry Deed, you know I love your ass, when you were doing that great thing with your mouth earlier, all I could do was stare at it and it was driving me crazy,” he replied.

“Well then, if you're having fun with me, I'll just have a little fun with you,” she said, running her finger across his chest before leaning down and kissing him deeply, making sure to explore every inch of his mouth with her tongue before she inevitably had to pull back for air. After several more minutes of this, and Parn was about to reach his climax and from the look in Deed's eyes, he could tell that she was close too. 

“Deed I...” he said, struggling to speak through his now very labored breaths.

“I'm close too, don't pull out, I want to feel you fill me up inside!” she responded, the excitement tangible in her voice.

After a few more movements, Deed let out a loud cry as Parn released his load into her. She quickly fell onto his chest in exhaustion before rolling over onto her back and looking back at him.

“You never fail to impress... my knight...” she said, trying to catch her breath.

“I'm happy to serve... my princess...” he replied.

The two laughed softly, curling up together before drifting off into a peaceful sleep wrapped up in each other's warm embrace.


End file.
